


Who would've guessed.

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Wolfstar smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Sirius gazed into the mirror and tried with all his might to practice some dirty little lines that would hopefully make Remus squirm even half as much as Sirius himself did when the other boy would turn his charm on him.Yeah it's basically just smut - Sirius tries to learn a new skill.(Doesn't impact the plot of the series, you can totally skip if it's not your thing!)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Who would've guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius gazed into the mirror and tried with all his might to practice some dirty little lines that would hopefully make Remus squirm even half as much as Sirius himself did when the other boy would turn his charm on him.

“Okay right, here goes.” He mumbled to himself, blushing furiously as he remembered the conversation he had had with James about this particular topic.

“Just think about what you want to do and say it.” James had finally sad after laughing his ass off for a solid five minutes. “It’s easy.”

Sirius shook his head and straightened his shoulders. “I want to grab your sword and-” Sirius groaned and cut himself off. Grab his sword? What the actual fuck, Sirius sounded like he was straight out of the steamy romance novels raved about in Witch Weekly. Easy his ass, this was hopeless.

Dinner that night had been amazing but he forgot all about that when dinner appeared on the table. 

“Treacle tart!” He exclaimed already loading up his plate. His favourite. The rest of the marauders shovelled the treat onto their plates but none as enthusiastically as Sirius. He took a bite and closed his eyes in pleasure. “Oh my god.”

Within an instant, Remus had leaned over so his lips were right up next to Sirius’ ear and whispered; “I bet I can make you moan louder than any pudding.”

Sirius dropped his spoon.

“Careful Pads, or people will start to listen in. Unless you want everyone to hear how loud I can make you.”

Sirius felt an undeniable heat building in him but when he turned to look at Moony, his boyfriend had returned to eating his tart, the picture of perfect innocence.

“Are you alright Sirius?” Peter asked. “You look a little red.”

Sirius nodded his head a little too quickly. “Yeah Wormtail, I’m okay.”

“He’s probably just excited.” Remus added. That bastard. “You know, about the treacle tart.”

Peter shrugged, accepting the answer and he and James resumed their conversation about their latest prank but Sirius looked at Remus. The little shit lifted his spoon to his mouth, looked Sirius right in the eye as he ate his desert and tantalisingly slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, his lips reluctant to let the metal go, leaving the silver sparkling clean and the image in Sirius’ mind of what other things he might put in his mouth.

The sun was shining bright the next morning illuminating the grass glittering with dew. The marauders made their way down to the quidditch pitch for an early morning flight before they headed to Hogsmeade. The air was fresh and clear and Sirius couldn’t help but note what a lovely start to their weekend it was.

Sirius’ arm was slung around Moony’s shoulders and in a moment of pure bliss he leaned over and kissed his boyfriends cheek. Sometimes he simply couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was.

When they strolled onto the pitch, Peter and Remus made their way over to the stands to watch for a while as Sirius and James took flight. Moony was still a little tired after the last moon and didn’t want to go wasting all his energy in just a couple of minutes. Peter not flying was strange but then again, Peter had been acting a little strange recently. Sirius didn’t want to pry, he figured their friend would come to them whenever he was ready to talk. Until then, Sirius figured Remus was probably glad for the company anyway.

He and James took to the skies, ducking and diving and firing balls back and forth at one another. They took turns defending the hoops while the other would try score. Anytime Sirius would look down at the stands, he would find a pair of hazel eyes gazing steadily back at him. After a while, he and James returned to solid ground, cheeks flushed and hair windswept.

Sirius threw himself down next to Moony, expecting to be told to shove off and sweat all over someone else but instead, Moony tangled their fingers together.

“You know,” Remus started, his warm breath caressing the shell of Sirius’ ear and Padfoot closed his eyes because fuck, Remus knew what that did to him. “I’m not that interested in flying but I’d gladly ride your broom.”

Sirius swallowed. Took a breath. Then swallowed again.

He opened his eyes and closed his mouth a grand total of four times as he searched for words but found none before Moony kissed him once, quickly on the lips and began filling the boys in on what he and Peter had been discussing. Sirius was dumbfounded How could he go from zero to one hundred just like that? Remus smirked and met Sirius’ gaze just once as if he knew exactly what his boyfriend was thinking. Merlin’s beard, Sirius loved that boy.

Sirius was lying in bed that night, alone in the dorm; everyone else was in the common room but Sirius’ curtains were closed. He was so ridiculously pent up after Remus’ last few days of taunting and teasing but Sirius was also conscious of the fact that his boyfriend was surely still exhausted and needed rest. He didn’t need to have to help Sirius get off. Sirius closed his eyes and remembered the feel of his boyfriend’s lips right next to his ear, the way it felt when his breath brushed his skin.

The door to the dorm room opened, snapping Sirius out of his trance. “Pads?”

Fuck, it was Remus.

Before he could even reply, Moony slipped in through the gap of the curtains ensuring they were closed properly behind him. A wicked grin spread across his face when he saw Sirius, saw the sizeable bulge in his pants.

Moony slid onto the bed next to Sirius and kissed his jaw. “Starting without me?”

Padfoot’s breath hitched but he pulled away from Remus for a moment. “It’s okay, you don’t have to I know you’re tired.”

Moony kissed him once. Then again, this time slipping his tongue into Padfoot’s mouth eliciting a groan from the dark hared boy.

“I know I don’t have to.” Remus mumbled. He nipped Sirius’ earlobe lightly, making him gasp. “But I want to.”

Sirius couldn’t argue with that.

This time when Remus kissed him, Sirius didn’t hesitate. He melted into his boyfriends arms, his heart pounding as Moony caught his bottom lip in between his teeth and gave it little tug. Sirius gasped and he could feel Remus’ grin against his skin. He grasped Remus by the waist, tugging him closer realising that there were too many layers of clothes separating them altogether. He frantically tugged at Remus’ shirt and he felt the taller boy laugh against him before pulling away slightly and tugging his shirt off over his head in one swift movement. Sirius quickly followed suit, shedding his cotton top and moving so he could kiss down along Remus’ neck. Moony’s fingers slid into his hair and tangled themselves there, curling Sirius’ dark locks in little twirls.

Sirius smirked when Remus gasped as Padfoot took his peaked nipple into his mouth. Maybe dirty talk wasn’t his strong point but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing. Sirius let his hands roam Remus’ body, savouring the velvet skin interrupted every few inches or so by a raised scar. He traced the harsh lines, first with his fingers then with his lips, worshipping every inch of the boy he got to call his own. He kissed Remus’ torso once, twice, three times. I love you. Moony’s fingers tightened in his hair and Remus gasped. “I love you too Pads.” Sirius’ heart pounded. It didn’t matter how many times Remus said it, Sirius still couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was.

He continued his path down Remus’ body encouraged by the breathy sounds escaping his boyfriend and stopped at the waistband of Remus’ pants, ignoring the hard warmth pressing into him and looking up to meet Moony’s eyes.

“Yes Pads, yes.” Remus groaned and it was all the confirmation Sirius needed. He pulled down the waistband of the sweatpants, Remus lifting his hips helpfully as Sirius mouthed his boyfriends cock through the fabric of his underwear, drawing a moan from Remus. Sirius smirked and slowly pulled down his boxers, letting the fabric slide teasingly over Remus’ sensitive skin. Sirius reached out one hand and wrapped it around his boyfriend, marvelling at the velvet skin under his fingers and merlin, how Remus almost made Sirius’ hand seem small.

Sirius was just lowering his lips so they brushed Moony’s tip when Remus growled and flipped him over, pinning Sirius down underneath him.

“Yes.” Sirius hissed because oh goddamn him but there were few things he loved more than when Remus was like this. Their mouths collided again and this time it was more a struggle for power, a battle of wills, tongue clashing against tongue. Sirius happily submitted, Remus could do whatever the hell he wanted with him and Sirius knew he’d love it.

“You liked that didn’t you?” Remus whispered against Padfoot’s mouth, “Making me moan?” 

Sirius whimpered, actually whimpered. “Yes.”

Remus had made quick work of Sirius’ pants, removing them so subtly Sirius hadn’t even noticed until Remus leaned down and blew a cold breath over Sirius’ bare skin. H groaned as his achingly hard cock twitched at the not-quite stimulation.

“Please Re.” He begged. Remus’ eyes flashed, a delightfully wicked grin spreading across his face.

“What is it you want Pads?” He asked, his voice the perfect picture of pure innocence. His hands however were the exact opposite, running devastatingly light trails up and down the inside of Sirius’ thighs.

“You.” Sirius panted. “I want you inside me.”

“You wish is my command.” Remus said, that knowing smirk still on his face as he muttered a quick, wandless lubrication charm and Sirius nearly dead at the sudden stimulation to his hole.

Sirius gasped as one finger entered him, swirling slightly before a second one joined it, twisting and stretching. Sirius clenched his sheets in his fist as Remus kissed his balls reverently. “Always so tight for me.” He murmured, his tongue flicking out to tease the delicate skin.

“Please Moony, now.”

A third finger entered him and Sirius felt his back arch slightly. 

“Patience Pads, we wouldn’t want you getting too sore now would we?” The three fingers suddenly curled, hitting that one spot Sirius needed and a moan slipped from his lips.

“Now Re, I’m ready, I need you now.”

The first nudge of Remus had Sirius’ eyes rolling to the back of his head. The rest of him… well let’s just say there were some scratches on his boyfriends back that were fresh and in no way caused by anything shape-shifter related. They’re mouths connected again and it was less of a kiss and more of a moaning into each other’s mouths. Remus reached around and wrapped his long fingers around Padfoot’s aching cock and he groaned and moved with his boyfriend, their hips moving in a synchronised harmony and Sirius’ hands reaching for anything to hold on to as he saw red and gold and a thousand other colours in the space of a moment as he spilled, Remus following suit not a moment later.

Remus cast a wandless cleaning spell (Sirius couldn’t help but marvel at how well Moony was mastering wandless charms) and draped a blanket over them as Sirius rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, their legs entangled and arms thrown around waists.

“I love you.” Remus murmured into his ear and Sirius grinned lazily as his eyes drifted close. He kissed Remus’ chest three times. I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Wow it's been so lovely to have people keeping up with this series! Let me know what you're thinking! This isolation is giving me a lot of time to write so hit me up if you're looking for anything in particular! 
> 
> Stay safe! Wash those hands!


End file.
